


A Different Kind of Magic

by Xila



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila/pseuds/Xila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summarizing is not my strong suit but let's just say it is not the most ordinary night for Raven and Beast Boy. For the superhero with an affinity to dark magic powers, it would be hard to imagine Garfield could teach her something new where the talent is concerned, but it's always nice to find yourself being surprised by the unimaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Magic

“What do you think the others might say if they knew?” he asked quietly.

Raven yawned and nuzzled tighter against his shoulder. “Not that you really ought to care but I’m pretty sure they know.” When he didn’t reply, she tilted her head back to glance up at him in the dim firelight. His eyes were up towards the ceiling. “Could be they’ll be annoyed that we kept them awake for most of the night but again… Who cares?”

Garfield laughed before smiling and kissing her forehead. It was a wonder that things had turned out in the way that they had. It was what he had wanted for sure but to think that she of all people would truly reciprocate his feelings in this way had left something of a permanent glow about him the past few hours. The brief noise coming from the living room had ceased and no doubt, now that the two of them had put a halt their activities, the others found it a convenient time to finally quiet themselves down too. 

Raven had not seemed the slightest bit concerned despite the initial protests offered by Garfield. Sure it may have been impulsive but a confession was likely to spur urges and emotions in that way. This silly beast beneath her had said words to her that she had never expected to hear and once she had taken the time to process that he wasn’t just making another stupid joke to her, she did what came naturally and simply kissed him. From there, it was just a stumble to her bedroom and a pretty wild night.

Raven gazed at the light reflecting in his green eyes a moment before lying back in his arms to sway gently to the sound of his heart beating. As far as finding peace, this was certainly one way to go about it. And since Garfield had that habit of annoyingly interrupting her mediation anyways, it was almost like killing two birds with one stone in a way. Peace and a euphoric feeling of bliss. 

She felt Garfield stretch to the side beneath her as he went to retrieve a flat plate with cake resting atop it. He had almost taken a bite before he glanced down on her and smiled awkwardly. “Want some?”

“So bored of me that you have to try and distract me with sweets? I’m flattered.”

Garfield’s contented laugh brought a smile to her lips.” You’re crazy. As though I could ever get tired of you. I’m kind of surprised I haven’t woken up and realized this wasn’t just some dream of mine.”

She shrugged lightly before stealing a bite of the cake from within his hands. “One of your dreams come true maybe.”

He took to finishing off the remains of the cake but she held his hand away as she urged him for a long kiss. His breathing quickened as he dropped the dessert completely and took her into his arms. She slid her hands across his sweat-slick chest and up his broad shoulders to grasp the mess of hair atop his hair as she moaned against his mouth.

Raven couldn’t recall when feelings like this had even begun to form but it didn’t surprise her that the two of them had eventually wound up here, together. Garfield was the same person from when she had first met him; annoying and sometimes overbearing, always trying to crack a joke and lighten the mood… caring and smart and compassionate. Maybe it really had begun all those years ago when they had first come together to form the Titans.

“I’m almost inclined to question whether this is actually your first time with that magic touch of yours,” she teased with dry humor as she moved her face from his. It was a moment before she could catch her breath and the dizziness of it all was making her forget how weak and weary her legs already were.

Garfield arched a brow as he rolled onto his back to catch his breath. “Funny considering you’re the one with otherworldly powers. I didn’t do anything you didn’t basically have to walk me through. My only contributing factor is my stamina.” He ran a hand through his hair whilst looking around the room. “Do you want something to drink?”

She casually flicked his forehead lightly. “Second time you’ve brought up something that distracts from what we’re doing. Maybe you’re tired of me after all. Food, drinks… I know you’re about stuffing your face, Gar but you can’t possibly be this tactless. “

“You’re right.” His smile was apologetic as he sighed. “Sorry, I get hungry when I’m nervous and this is pretty nerve wrecking when you think about it.”

“How so? We’ve already had sex. If I was going to give you something worth worrying about, I’d have done it long ago.”

He pushed up onto an elbow beside her and gazed down into her eyes. “That’s not what I meant, Rae. I’m not nervous about us, well I am but that’s not what I was implying. I mean—“

“I know what you mean. I’m telling you that it doesn’t matter what the others might say about our relationship. I doubt they would to begin with but just because we’re superheroes doesn’t mean we aren’t allowed the freedom of a personal life. You were the one that originally told me that long before this was even a thought in your head. Or maybe my head is a better way to look at it.”

He stared at her a long while before smiling. “Voice of reason using my own words. I’m such an idiot for letting the fact that my crazy hopes actually became a reality shake me.”

She smirked before placing a kiss on his cheek. “You’re an idiot but it’s not for the fact that you showed a bit of apprehension and concern for once.” He chuckled a bit and shoved the remnants of cake against her face.

“So how does it feel to be with the weird, green shape shifter?”

A throaty laugh escaped her as she wiped her hand across her face and shoved against his bare chest. “It’s been a sticky affair thus far but not one I would ever complain about.” She leaned forward and kissed him before playfully pulling him back down on top of her. “And you? Is this what you expected?”

Blinking against her lips, he nodded and took a playful nip at her lips. “More than I could say. Wonderful I guess describes it… Wonderfully tiring.” His eyes shut as he rested his head against her own. In a reflective tone, he said, “I’d be happy to just stay in this room of yours forever.”

She could only look at his face and watch the peace that seemed to fall over his features. “It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve wanted to do something irresponsible and forget we’re both needed.” With her fingertips, she traced the length of his jaw before stroking the side of his face. “I share the sentiment though.” She truly did but there were always the larger concerns to consider.

He kissed her again. A hot, passionate kiss. She kissed him back, desperately, as if there were nothing else but to be against him and kissing him. He kissed her cheek, her ears and down her neck. He heard her moan and felt her throat vibrate as his teeth grazed against her collarbone.

Her hand stroked his chest before her nails slowly began to drag against him. Tenderly, she began to push against him and move to kiss his own neck, his chest. Raven ran a hand over every part of him that she could reach. She sneakily bit his nipple before pushing him off completely and onto his back.

“Whoa, not fair,” he said with tired gasps. “Whatever you’re biting, I have permission to bite on you too.”

Raven stared him in the eye as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close enough to bite his bottom lip teasingly. “You won't hear any complaints from me.”

The feel of her warm flesh made his head spin. The feel of the shape of her made him moan with unbearable need. He was no longer tired, could not be bothered to remember what he had been nervous about just the same as she could no longer feel the weariness in her legs.

Garfield rolled over on top of her, gazing down into her purple eyes. “If I haven’t already mentioned it, I love you, Raven.”

“And I love you and your stupidly, well placed declarations of love too, Gar.”

As she directed his face back to hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her soft legs around his and for the fourth time that night, he showed her a different kind of magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please allow me to say that this attempt on writing Beast Boy and Raven is my first of what I somehow imagine may become a more frequent thing. It's not my intention to always write the relationship in this style but I thought I'd give something new a try and for the sake of a friend, I hope it's actually turned out decently. Criticism if constructive is always appreciated as while this was a more casual effort, it does not mean ideas and thoughts for improvement would not be appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
